A little not so friendy Competition
by Canada13
Summary: What happens when a new kid at degrassi named Logan has a thing for Clare? What happens when Eli and KC hate him will they try and "protect" Clare or do they just want her for themselves?  please let me know what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my First fan fiction so let me know if you guys like it or if I should change something around. In this story Jenna isn't pregnant and it doesn'y really follow anything that has happened in this season.**

**P.S. Logan is supposed to look like Logan Lerman so you can look up a picture of him if you want**

Eli's POV

It had been 2 months since Clare and I broke-up. I still obviously still care about her and I haven't flirted with any other girls. It was pretty awkward after the break-up, Adam was stuck in the middle of everything. We're still English partners, but Clare doesn't talk to me unless she absolutely has to. "Class, we have a new student" Ms. Dawes said, shaking me from my thoughts.

"This is Logan." People muttered hellos but mostly they didn't care. That is until they looked up and all the girls started whispering and giggling.

Clare's POV

"Class we have a new student," Ms. Dawes said. "This is Logan." Great, all I need is another new kid in English class. But when I saw him I quickly changed my mind. Logan was tall, toned, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Wow, he was cute. Clare stop it, you don't need to be wasting your time on stupid crushes. I thought to myself. We all know what happened to the last boy I liked in English class.

Eli's POV

When Clare looked up I saw her eyes practically pop out of her head. Oh shit, I hope she doesn't like him. "Logan why don't I have Clare show you around for the day?" Ms. Dawes suggested pointing to Clare.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Logan walked over, flashed Clare a perfectly white smile and took the seat next to her. I watched as the familiar rose color flooded her clear, porcelain cheeks.

Clare's POV

"Okay, let me see your schedule." I said standing in the hallway with a shy smile. I held my hand out waiting for the new kid to hand it to me. I took it and looked to see was class he had for second period, Media immersion. Same as me. "Kay so we have MI next." I told him showing the way to Ms. Oh's class room.

"Cool I have two classes with you." He said giving me this cute little smile. I think I melted a little inside. "Whoa. Why are there balls in here?" He asked sounding a little surprised and excited. His expression made me burst out laughing and he just laughed along with me.

"Oh well I don't really know actually," I told him when our laughing finally subsided "but they are fun to bounce on."

K.C.'S POV

I walked into Media Immersions with my head hanging down, school was such a downer. Then I saw Clare and I instantly was put in a better mood. I never should have dumped her for Jenna. Jenna was an annoying cheerleader and Clare was… amazing. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Clare and some guy laughing together. Who the hell is he?

(towards the end of class)

Clare and that kid, Logan never stopped talking the whole period, until Marisol interrupted them. "Hi I'm Marisol," she said in a stupid voice she thought was sexy. "I could show you around for the day, if you wanted?" She said flashing one of her award winning smiles.

"Nahh, that's okay Clare's going too." Logan said, not even looking at Marisol, which apparently pissed her off. Looks like I have a bit of competition.

Eli's POV

I was walking out of science class when some kid ran into me. "HEY! Watch-" I started but then saw it was Logan. Sure it annoyed me how he made Clare all giggly, but I didn't want to be a dick to him during his first week at a new school. "Sorry man, I didn't realize it was you." I finished.

"Oh, no. It's y fault for running into you." He said. "I just can't get this girl out of my head" So he likes a girl and it's only his 5th day of school here. Damn this kid works fast.

"Oh. Who is it?" I asked.

"You know that girl Clare in our English class?" Oh I know her a lot more than you think buddy boy I thought to me self. I can't believe he likes her. Well I can, who doesn't like Clare, but still!

"Why Clare?" I asked a little on edge.

"Have you _seen_ her man! She's _HOT_!" he exclaimed. This guy is starting to get on my nerves. Maybe I should re-think my policy of not being dick on the kids first week. "She's A LOT more than ht." I said flatly and then walked off down the hall.

Clare's POV

"Hello Mrs. Edwards." I heard as someone came up and slid their arms around my waist. "Want to spend lunch in the library?" Logan asked while raising his eyebrows.

"I would _love_ to." I replied. We found a table to sit at in the back hidden by the book shelves and started "working".

K.C.'S POV

I was in the library when I heard a girl laughing. Didn't she know this was a library and you supposed to shut the hell up when you come in? I looked through the empty book slots in the book shelf to see it was none other than the lovely Clare Edwards. I wonder who was making her laugh. I never made her laugh like that. When I took a closer look to see who I was with her and of course it had to be the new guy. I kept spying on them until I heard someone behind me.

"Disgusting isn't it?" I turned to see a boy dressed in acid washed jeans and a dead hands shirt. It was Eli, Clare's ex-boyfriend.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking too." I agreed. "What is he even doing with her? What's his game?"

"He told me he can't 'get her out of his head' and that she is 'HOT'" Eli said with look of dislike on his face.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked with a coy grin spreading across my face.

"Mission break up Clare and Mr. Fuck Face is ago." Eli said grinning back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, it's reallllyyyy appreciated. So I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story as far as who Clare should end up with so let me know who you think is the best for her and why. Hope you guys enjoy it :****D **

**P.S. the italics are flash backs.**

Eli's POV

Never did I think I'd team up with KC, let alone have a real conversation with him. But we shared common enemy…Logan and right now it didn't matter that KC had once been with Clare right now the threat was Logan. I could NOT stand the new kid. Just couldn't. Clare was obviously blind for not seeing that he was just some loser who wasn't worth her time. I let my mind wonder, thinking back to happier times, when Clare and I were together.

_We were lying on her bed, in a comfortable silence. Her head was resting on my chest and she had her left hand over my heart. I was stroking her cinnamon curls, thinking about how lucky I was to be here. We had been official for 3 months now. I had arrived in her life 5 months after KC dumped her for that whore, Jenna. She said that I made her forget all about that mess in her past. _

"_Eli?" Clare mumbled, breaking the silence and pulling me from my thoughts._

"_Yes, beautiful?"_

"_I think I' falling for you." She said in barely a whisper snuggling closer to me. _

"_Clare?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I already have fallen for you."_

I wish so badly I could go back to those times, but of course all good things have o come to an end.

Clare's POV

I was sitting in my room looking at old pictures with Alli. "So C-uh-lare, what's up with you and Mr. Hottie?" Alli asked drawing my name out.

"I don't know." I said a smile playing on my face.

"Oh come ON! Do you like him?"

"I don't know, I think so." I responded.

"EPPPPPPP!" Alli squealed. We continued looking through pictures and the Alli came across a picture and her eyes widened when see saw what the picture was of. She tried to quickly hide it, but I grabbed the picture out of her hands. It was a picture of me and Eli in my kitchen with his strong arms wrapped around me. I was staring into his green eyes with flour all over my face and he was smiling (actually smiling and not smirking) at me.

"_Eli! I'm going to teach you how to make a cake today." I said with a fake serious tone. _

"_Awww c'mon Clare can't we just watch a movie?" He playfully whined._

"_Don't be a baby." I said hitting him in the shoulder lightly._

"_Okay, since it's you asking I'll make an exception." He walked over and hugged me from behind kissing my neck. "Let's get started" he said. Taking the cake mix out of y hands. By the time we got the cake all finished we were covered in flour._

"_Now time for the frosting!" I squeaked like a little kid. Eli dipped his finer into the brown frosting. _

"_Clare I think you might have something right-" he reached up and put frosting on my nose. "Here." he finished through a fit of laughter._

"_Eli!" I giggled. _

"Oops!" Alli said with an uncomfortable look on her face. "I didn't realize that as picture of you two."

"No, it's alright." I tried to say but it came out quieter than I had intended. You could her the sadness in my voice. "I just really thought I loved him."

"I know." Alli said bringing me in for a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it let me know in the reviews. Should I put in why Eli and Clare broke up? And I still need to find who she should end up with. Enjoy**.

Clare's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since Logan arrived at Degrassi. He was so sweet, every lunch period he asked if I wanted to go to the library and obviously I said yes each and every time. I never really understood why he wanted to spend all his free time with me. I was just Clare. But none the less I was starting to like him more and more. It was Wednesday, March 23rd as I sat in English class next to Logan. We were supposed to be group brainstorming on thesis statements for our Shakespeare unit, but we finished early. While we were waiting for all the other groups to stop their talking on literature I felt hi looking at me. Its an uncomfortable feeling knowing that someone is staring at you, but since it was Logan I didn't really mind. I turned my face to look at him.

"What?" I asked with a quiet, shy smile,

"I just want to know one thing. Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I said confusedly.

"When you fell from heaven?" He answered as if it were obvious. Just as I was about to respond Eli turned from his seat in front of us to give us an incredulous stare.

"Really?" He said a little loudly. "That is the _stupidest_ pick up line I've ever heard."

"Well it worked." I said in a tone I didn't think Saint Clare would ever use and a dirty

look to match. And to really piss him off I interlaced my fingers with Logan's. That seemed to shut him up. What I didn't expect was to see the obviously hurt expression that showed on his face.

Eli's POV

What did this mean? Were they a couple now or something? I mean I had seen them all around school flirting, it was nauseating actually. I didn't get a good vibe from this "Logan" character. It was tie to see what his intentions were with Clare. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent KC a text: "Meet me by the gym, we need to talk about our little problem."

KC's POV

I had been waiting by the gym for 5 minutes.

"C'mon Eli hurry it up already." I grumpily mumbled tapping my foot on the ground. Finally I heard someone walking down the deserted hallway.

"Took you long enough." I huffed at him.

"Sorry mom." I rolled my eyes at his response.

"What was your text about?" I asked

" Well Clare and that _douche lord _are possibly about to become a couple but I don't really know what they are."

"Soooo invited him over for a sleep over. You know what they say keep you friends close and you enemies closer."

"You know I always wondered why you were in the gifted program, but now I see why, your brilliant!" I wasn't really sure if I was supposed to take this as a compliment.

"So when should we have the sleep over?" I asked.

"Uhhh how about this Friday at my place around 5." He said and then turned an walked away.

Eli's POV

A I was walking down the hall as the first bell rang. I was about to walk into my Trig class when I saw none other than Logan. Gross.

"Logan!" I called down the hall. He looked behind him to see if it was him I was actually talking too. Idiot. How did this twit get into advanced English he was obviously a blockhead. Ok focus on your task Eli. When he finally realized he was the only Logan there was he reluctantly walked towards me.

"Hey?" he offered.

"Hey, man I just wanted to say sorry for earlier today. I just had a really bad head ache which put me in a shitty mood."

"Nahh it's all good." He smiled with relief.

"So KC and I are hanging out Friday, wanna join?"

"Uhh" he sounded caught off guard. "Yeah, sure that'd be cool. I should probably get to class now though so I'll see ya Friday." And with that he walked into a near by class room as the late bell sounded. Excellent I thought to myself with a mischievous on my face. Here comes phase numero uno.


End file.
